


The Melody in Your Blood

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Mentions of Past Murders, Smut, Vampire!Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: “What’s a pretty boy like you doing alone in a dangerous neighborhood like this?”Wanda was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as she looked the man over. He seemed tall and yet somehow fragile from a distance, and Wanda knew the moment she saw him enter the narrow alley that he would be her target for tonight.She kept her face purposely in the shadows for now, unwilling to alert her prey of her nature just yet.Her bright red eyes were a dead giveaway.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	The Melody in Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 14: Vampire AU
> 
> Not sure if this needs to be tagged as dubious consent, because it's Vision's scent that first gets Wanda aroused, even though she was only planning to kill him, but both parties consent to everything.
> 
> In case this bothers you, you might want to skip this one.

“What’s a pretty boy like you doing alone in a dangerous neighborhood like this?”

Wanda was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as she looked the man over. He seemed tall and yet somehow fragile from a distance, and Wanda knew the moment she saw him enter the narrow alley that he would be her target for tonight.

She kept her face purposely in the shadows for now, unwilling to alert her prey of her nature just yet.

Her bright red eyes were a dead giveaway.

His own, baby blue ones, widened at the sound of her voice.

“I… uh… I got distracted and then, I suppose, I got a bit lost,” he stammered and almost tripped over his feet as he probably couldn’t decide whether to stop or turn around and speed up his pace.

He stopped.

Wrong choice, but not like it mattered.

She was much faster than any human.

“Why don’t you come closer, then? I’m sure I can help you find your way home?” she offered, voice low and sultry.

Wanda watched him slowly walk towards her and fought the urge to chuckle at his obedience. The game has begun.

She loved playing with her prey before feeding, and at this point they usually either listened to the goosebumps and the flight instinct her presence inspired in the more attentive humans or advanced towards her with lecherous gazes stuck on her long, exposed legs. She loved feeding from _those_ the most, the ones who thought they could use a hot girl, all alone in an alley.

In the end, it was always them being used, their drained bodies never to be found again. And the fear in their eyes once they realized what was happening tasted almost as good as their blood on her lips.

 _His_ gaze, though, seemed too innocent, directed at her shadowed face, as if he truly just wanted to ask her for directions.

Wanda was thinking about what words to say next, what to do to make him squirm, maybe even run and lead her on a chase, when a slight breeze brought her a whiff of his scent.

She stood stone-still as her nostrils flared.

It was a scent the likes of which she had never smelled before.

It filled her with an unimaginable hunger for his blood and, she was horrified to realize, more than that.

Wanda felt arousal spread throughout her body, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

This was unacceptable. She did not have sex with food!

And yet, the closer he came, the less clear her mind seemed to become.

Whether she liked it or not, feeding would have to wait.

She had to have him first.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked as he approached, running her fingers along the hem of her skirt and raising it slightly. It was short already, short enough to make her legs seem like they stretched on for miles, and she noticed him glance quickly at the movement before he blushed and averted his eyes.

“Yes,” he whispered, but her enhanced hearing caught it clearly.

He had stopped after her question, shuffling his feet awkwardly and looking at his shoes.

His nervousness was almost cute. It was a pity she’d have to kill him afterwards.

“So do I,” she smirked and his head shot up again in surprise.

She really did.

He was close enough for her to be able to appreciate his lean body, soft-looking blonde hair and inviting lips.

She beckoned him towards her with her index finger, watching as he obliged without skipping a beat.

He was close now, so close that she could reach out and trace the vein on his neck, feel the blood rushing through it, and she would have, but he stopped then, eyes widening.

In her haze she had almost forgotten that, despite the darkness, he was also close enough to see her eyes.

If she smiled, he would be able to see her sharp canines too, the canines that were itching to sink themselves into his soft skin.

She ran her tongue over them, willing herself to be patient, as she waited for the moment when the fear settled in.

Except the moment never came.

He looked at her in what almost seemed like wonder, and Wanda found herself frowning.

“Do you know what I am?” she asked, watching as he gulped and slowly nodded.

“Do you know what I can do to you?” she continued, reaching up towards his neck and running one nail from his jaw to his collarbone. She felt the loud and strong drumming of his heart underneath her fingertip and had to close her eyes so that she wouldn’t be overcome with the sensations.

She felt him shudder underneath her touch, and, was that a moan?

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over with what was almost certainly arousal and a quick peek downwards confirmed her suspicions.

“Do you?” she repeated, and his voice sent shivers down her body as he replied with a husky “yes.”

“And yet you’re not running away,” Wanda stated, locking her eyes with his.

What was wrong with him?

Why did the thought of a monster arouse him instead of sending him running for the hills?

“I trust you.”

Trust? Wanda cackled at his words.

Oh sweet, naïve boy.

“I can’t explain it, and ma-maybe I’m wrong, but I feel like you won’t hurt me,” he whispered softly.

“And if you’re wrong?” she taunted, flashing her canines and dragging them over her bottom lip before standing on her toes and using her more blunt teeth to nip at his neck.

He shuddered beneath her teeth and lips, his arms wrapping around her back, and she felt the undeniable proof of his arousal pressing against her.

“If I am, then I don’t think many will miss me,” he said sadly and Wanda almost growled.

No! She could not allow herself to get close to her prey. She could not afford to feel for them.

And she would certainly need to smother that tiny voice inside her mind saying: “ _I would_ ”. Where the hell had that come from?

It was all because of his stupid, irresistible scent.

She was suddenly angry and used her considerable strength to flip them around and pin him against the wall.

“Do you want me?” she almost growled, grinding against him through their clothes.

“Yes, oh god, yes,” he replied, burying his head in her hair.

Wanda carried on grinding against him, unable to stop an occasional moan from leaving her lips. It felt so good, too good, too much and yet not enough.

Her body suddenly decided it had had enough of the barriers between them and she found her nails ripping his shirt apart.

He let out a startled yelp before his eyes hooded with arousal again. He cupped her chin, drawing her in for a kiss, and she let him.

His blood was throbbing in his lips, singing to her, and it was unlike any kiss she had ever had, vampire or human.

It took all the self-control she had not to sink her teeth inside, finally taste it, but it wasn’t time yet. She still needed him.

She pulled away, deciding she shouldn’t test her instincts anymore, and admired his newly uncovered torso as he caught his breath.

Mmm, she’d certainly have fun tracing the lines of his abs with her teeth but that would have to wait. There were some more pressing matters.

“On your knees,” she commanded, smirking as he complied without even blinking.

She leaned her back on the wall next to him and beckoned him forward, raising her skirt to uncover her lacy undergarments.

For a fleeting moment she was sure she saw a flicker of amusement on his face, probably at the blood red color of the lace, before it was replaced by nothing but hunger.

That is, until he finally slid the panties down her hips and looked up at her in something akin to wonder.

“I never would have pegged you for a selfish lover,” she teased. He looked like he had never done this before and the thought made her smirk.

Yes! Finally a dark smudge on the perfection that this man seemed to be. Something to make what she was going to do easier for her.

“I just… never had the chance,” he blushed, looking away again and Wanda groaned.

Fuck. To top it all off he was a virgin.

“Well, pretty boy, there’s a first time for everything,” she said, grabbing his hair and pushing him towards her core.

She wouldn’t ask for his name, it didn’t matter, it _shouldn’t_ matter. Knowing it would only make this harder, so, instead of his name, all she could do was moan and sing curses in English, Sokovian, Latin and all the other languages she knew as his tongue proved to be talented despite the lack of experience.

Her orgasm hit her with the force of a tsunami and she felt her legs shake as she started sinking down the wall until his strong arms caught her hips. He held her there for what felt like an eternity, and clarity returned to her in small waves.

Wanda opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, eyes full of worship. She shuddered, pushing him backwards until he was sitting on the floor and shakily unbuttoned his pants.

She didn’t trust her hands not to accidentally hurt him if she tried to rip those apart too.

Not that it would matter. It wouldn’t. It _wouldn’t_.

She sunk down on him and he groaned, tightening his grip on her hips. Wanda arched her whole body backwards, he filled her so perfectly, and she was just starting to move in earnest when she heard his voice.

“Please, oh, oh, please!” he pleaded, and she didn’t know what he was begging for. She didn’t want to know. She couldn’t stop. Couldn’t let him go.

But her body wouldn’t listen. It stopped moving at the sound of his pleas and all she could do was whisper: “what? What do you want?”

“Please tell me your name,” he managed, finally catching his breath now that they were no longer moving. Those blue eyes seemed to be staring right through her and if she had a soul she felt like it would be laid bare before him.

“It’s Wanda,” she said silently and watched as he voicelessly formed it in his mouth.

“I’m-“ he started, but Wanda laid her palm across his lips.

She couldn’t know.

She started moving atop him then, fucking him like it was the last thing she would ever do, and she finally understood why he had wanted her name so much.

It was slipping like a prayer from his lips, a prayer of worship that she didn’t deserve, never would, but it still drove her crashing into another writhing orgasm.

She couldn’t resist anymore and she knew she should just take it, get it over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible, but instead she found herself begging for his permission to taste him.

“Yes,” he managed to get out, voice raspy, and she felt his hand guiding her towards his neck.

The first taste of him sent her reeling into another orgasm, the strongest she had ever felt, and she felt him follow with a low groan.

The taste was indescribable.

It was heaven.

It was hell.

It made the blood of all of her previous victims seem like ash.

She had barely taken a few gulps of his blood and she already felt drunk on it. She felt herself reach the heights the levels of which she couldn’t get near to even after draining her other victims dry.

And he… He could still be saved.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she forced herself to let go, pull away from his body.

His eyes were glazed over, filled with the endorphins her canines had released into his bloodstream, but he was still conscious. She knew that the blood loss wasn’t too great.

She slowly licked his wound, helping it close, and he shivered beneath her.

Even in her blood high, Wanda knew she couldn’t leave him there.

Not in that state.

She picked him up into her arms and sped up towards her home.

“Wanda,” he mumbled against her neck before she felt him smile softly.

What a silly, silly boy.

He could have died, he had known that he probably _would_ die, but he had still given her permission and her name still made him smile.

She reached her room without being detected and laid him on the bed.

“Sleep,” she whispered, planting a kiss to his forehead. He mumbled something incoherent and fisted his hand in her shirt before he relaxed and his arm fell back on the bed.

Wanda left the room and plopped onto the lounge bed on the terrace.

She closed her eyes and let herself feel the full effects of the blood high, marveling at how intense it all was.

She was completely relaxed, didn’t feel like moving a muscle and she couldn’t even be bothered to hide the wide, goofy grin on her face when her brother wandered in.

The weirdest thing of all was that she felt full, like she wouldn’t need to feed again in ages, although she highly doubted it.

“Well, someone's had a good night,” Pietro’s voice interrupted her calm. She wanted to be annoyed but she found she didn’t have it in her to care.

“The best,” she sighed, opening her eyes.

He was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes and she groaned, resigning to her fate.

She told him about finding a human with an incredible pull, conveniently leaving out the frantic fucking part, and finally ended the story by telling him she kept him alive.

“Did you, now?” he smirked. “I’d sure like to see that human.”

“He’s _mine_ ,” she growled, surprising herself by her jealousy and possessiveness.

Where had that come from?

This was her twin, her family, surely she should agree to sharing that magnificent blood with him? They’d done it in the past, and yet the thought of it now made bile rise in her throat.

Pietro laughed at her reaction.

“Don’t worry, little sister, I won’t touch your precious human. I just want to catch this indescribable scent and see for myself.”

Wanda reluctantly got up and led him to her room, the hackles on her neck raised in alarm.

Pietro reached the bed and was back by her side in an instant.

“You know, he smells just like any other human to me.”

Wanda’s jaw dropped.

Was he mad?

Did he lose his sense of smell?

How could he not feel that intoxicating aroma that was enveloping the whole room even now?

She chanced a look at his face and found that he was grinning, looking at her like she was the funniest being in existence.

“You’re lying.”

“No I’m not. I swear it!”

“How is this possible?” Wanda asked, a frown forming on her face.

The grin was still plastered on his face and she jabbed a finger at his chest.

“Do you know something I don’t?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I do, my dearest sister, I do,” he answered, smirking proudly. “You’ve found yourself a mate.”


End file.
